The field of this invention relates to table tennis or ping pong and variations of the game thereof. Currently, table tennis is played on a flat rectangular surface. The official dimensions of a table tennis table are a flat rectangular table positioned 2 feet 6-inches above the ground, with a 5-foot width, 9-foot length, a 6-inch net positioned midway between the length of the table having a 6-inch overhang on each side. The International Table Tennis Federation “ITTF” and the USA Table Tennis organization maintain the official rules of Table Tennis. The official USA Table Tennis rules are hereby incorporated by reference herein. The official USA Table Tennis rules are publicly distributed at http://www.teamusa.org/USA-Table-Tennis/Rules.aspx and at the time of this writing were last updated Sep. 1, 2010.
There has been very limited innovation in the standard game of table tennis, and in particular, the surface on which the game itself is played. The object of the present invention is to enhance the playing surface of the standard table tennis game or any paddle based game in general requiring a flat horizontal surface by creating a vertical dimension to an otherwise 2-D horizontal game.